Epic Art Camp
Welcome! Here thirteen users will compete in an art camp. Every week, contestants must post one picture based on the topic I choose. After a few weeks, one contestant will remain, and be crowned the winner, with the prize of...umm...the joy of winning! :P LET THE GAMES BEGIN! ' Rules *If you miss 2 challenges, you are automatically eliminated. If you could not do the challenge for a good reason, tell me on my talk-page, and I will bring you back. But it has to be a GOOD reason! *'Be active! *Do not complain to me if you get eliminated. *Do not harass other peoples artworks. *Your art must be based on the topic I give you. *Have fun! Grades A-''' An A is the best grade you can get! If you get this, you get immunity! :D ' '''B- '''A B is similar to an A, but you don't get immunity. '''C-'''A C is neutral. A C is like you put effort, but not a lot.' ' '''D- '''A D is similar to an F, but you do not get eliminated. One of the downsides of getting a D, is that you are not able to get immunity until another challenge has passed. For example, If you got a D on Monday, you are not able to get immunity until Wednesday.' 'F- You '''DO NOT want to get an F. If you get an F, you are ''automatically eliminated. Judges #Owenandheatherfan #Jake Sign-Ups (Closed) #EBGR #Toadeh #Zoomer72 #11347 '''OUT' #'Aimers' #Tanner #GF120 #Oatmeal- #Mrodd #Puppyboy #TDISeriesFan #Voklokoman #izzynsierraafan12 OUT Pre-Chat Owenandheatherfan: Welcome to Epic Art Camp! My posts will be in bold, just like many hosts do. 11347(Oreo):Hi! Owenandheatherfan: Hey there! *Waits for other contestants* Wow this is slow. -_- And no one is active either. -_-''' Mrodd: Im winning this, so you all may as well quit. Zoomer: Well, lets just see about that. Toadeh: I'm gonna win. Puppy: Hi! Oreo:Hi Puppy!! '''Owenandheatherfan: Yes! It's time! Week One Challenge 1 Owenandheatherfan: Welcome! This weeks challenge is simple. Since Easters Day is coming up, your challenge is to dress a Total Drama character in something Easter related. You have to do the topic or you will get a N/A which is like a D. You have till Monday to do the challenge. Also, The contestant with the highest grade will win immunity. ''' Week One Chat Vokloko: Thanks for letting me in, dude. '''Owenandheatherfan:No problem! ^^ Vokloko: I screwed up where I put my picture, can someone please put it in the correct place? TDISF: If this is meant to be done by tomorrow, you'd be breaking a rule: All art challenges MUST have a minimum of one week to complete them or something similar, but you MUST give a minimum of one week to complete this challenge. Owenandheatherfan: OOPS! Thanks for warning me. ;) This is due next Saturday then. Unless everyone finishes by then. EBGR: I like my picture! :D Zoomer: Me too! Mrodd: Meh. I like it... But mine has nothing to do with easter ;( Toadeh: I like everyone's pictures! Especially the Owen ones. xD Oreo:Mine Shucks TDISF: I'm working on mine right now :) Aimers: Ok, I am gonna be honest...My favorite BY FAR is Oatmeals xD Oatmeal: Thanks Aimers. :D TDISF: Yeah, Oat, yours is the best BY FAR xD EBGR: I like mine and TDISF's Katie! :) GF120:I'm working on mine but i really like EBGR and TDISF's designs. EBGR: I LOVE your entry GF! It looks awesome! I love Lindsay's dress :) Mrodd: Just wondering why it says By Lindsay.... GF120:Thanks. It says by Lindsay cause Lindsay is in the picture! Mrodd: Buut why, By Lindsay? GF120:I wanted to be meant that LIndsay says "Happy Easter"! That's why i wrote "By Lindsay"! Tanner: ACK! SORRY! I was on vacation, then I went to a sleepover, and I haven't been active since now... But i am working on my picture, it should be done it an hour or thirty minutes! GF120:I can't wait until the challenge finish! I really want to see the results! Tanner: Done! Looking over the conversation, I agree, Oat did a really good job (it was funny XD). I think everyone's is EPIC! AKA AWESOME! (I'm not saying ROXS, because it means sucks in the weird language my friend's use...XD) GF120:Chris is cool as a bunny! Tanner: Thanks! ^_^ I thought Lindsay looked really cute! ^_^ GF120:Yes, I picked Lindsay for this reason. But most of all, I like that bunny! Tanner: Bunnies are awesome. I imagine them stabbing people with carrots... I have problems... Oat's was cool, CHEF IS A SCARY BUNNY!! XD GF120: No, he isn't Chef. He is the Killer from episode 19, from TDI. Tanner:...That explains a lot... They have the same base, I just get confused really easily... GF120:Yup! But he has done an awesome work! Like Zoomer,EBGR and TDISF. Week One Pictures EasterOwen.png|Easter Owen (Vokloko's entry) Easter.jpg|INSF12's A Very Izzy Easter Bunny! HeatherEasterByEBGR.png|EBGR's Entry-Easter Bunny Heather! lindsaybunny 2.jpg|Zoomer72's Lindsay as a bunny! Owen egg.PNG|Owen as an easter egg, by Toadeh. Easter_Trent.png|Mrodd's Easter5.png|Aimers' entry. Cody as an Inverted Easter Bunny :D Lebunny.jpg|Puppyboy's- LeBunny 4rabid bunny.png|Rabid Easter Bunny (Hates Easter) By Oat. Bunneh.PNG|It's Heather a a Bunny!!(No Extras) By:11347 KatieBunny.PNG|TDISF's Entry - Katie Lindsay....png|GF120(GwenFan120)'s entry-Lindsay Bunny Chirs for Easter.jpg|TannerRox's Chris Bunny! Week One Judging Vokloko-''' This was a bit messy, but it was okay...I guess. Just try to crop the picture next time. 'C-' 'INSF12-' Meh. This was okay, but it was just a simple recolor. Try to do more than recoloring and drawing bunny ears. 'C-' 'EBGR-' I like this! :D The colors are very eye-popping, you did more than just recoloring, and well...it's awesome! :D B+ 'Zoomer72-' This is good. ;) I like Lindsays dress, and unlike most of the people here, you drew the picture! (or traced...whatever) 'B-' 'Toadeh-' This is okay, but you basically just drew some flaps at his shoulders, and then colored him like an easter egg. '''C Mrodd-''' You can do WAY better. This is so simple. All you did was color Trent's clothes pink and white, and added some other minor details. 'D-' 'Puppyboy-' I don't like this because it looks very messy, at least it's colorful though. 'D ' '11347- '''No...just...no. This is very messy, and it seems like you didn't even try. 'D-' TDISF-''' I like it! It looks pretty, and very original! I love her hair, and dress! Great job. ;) B ' '''GF120-' AWESOME! Lindsay looks GREAT, and her hair is AMAZING! The bunny looks cute also. :p Great job. B+ 'TannerRox-' Nice. :) When I first saw it, I thought that you made Chris a reindeer. xD It looks a little odd, but good nontheless. ^^ '''C+' '' Aimers: Great! I like the ears, they look like swords. :P Normal, but BONUS points for being creative and using the Easter basket from Rapha-phooey! I was hoping someone would do that! :D''' B+ ' '''And i've saved the BEST for Last! ' Oatmeal- '''THIS. IS. AMAZING! PURE AWESOMENESS! This is SO funny and awesome. This is the best art i've seen in my ENTIRE life! WOW. This is very original, and very hilarious! xD Keep this up, and you'll win this, I promise you that. :D '''A+ Week One Elimination So here's the deal, 11347 and Mrodd are the bottom two. Everyone else has to vote ONLY one of them off. In the case of a tie, both will go home. Toadeh: I vote 11347, because I know Mrodd can do this, and his was better. And sorry about the drawing, I did it too fast, if you look at my FF wiki drawings, you can see I'm a great artist. 11347:Im only 10!!! Mrodd: o.0 If you think you can do any better. Then YOU make an entry v,v I do not deserve a D- And I will show you that next challenge. Oreo:I could,I just Need time. Mrodd: Not aimed at you. Aimed at Host. Oatmeal: Thanks Host!~! Well, I don't feel like voting. Cause. I like both of them :D as friends. <3 Oreo:Awwww Thx Oat! TDISF: Umm, well, didn't feel like voting, but changed my mind :D My vote goes to... *dramatic pause* Get nervous, everyone xD Oreo:I'm Making A BETTER Entry! Oreo:Done! Here It Is.... Aimers: Ok Oatmeal deserved the win by THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS MUCH :) I vote 11347, because Mrodds looks a little better....plus, I would feel really bad voting off mrodd :( Sorry :( ALSO YOU EC'd ME >:( (Edit conflicted) TDISF: Well, I was voting Mrodd off, but since 11347 cheated and posted a new entry, I'm voting for her. Buh-bye, cheater! Oreo:I was Just Showing People...If I made a BIG Deal I quit. Aimers: TDSF she was not cheating >:( He was just showing the rest of us another pic to try to win people over....Stop being mean >:( Oreo:I was JOKING bout The Quitting thing...Heh heh.... TDISF: She said she would make a better entry, that would mean to replace the other one, so meh >_> Oreo:Im Gonna Get Voted Out NOT ONE vote For Mrodd 3 for Me.*Starts To Sniff* Oreo:I know!!! Speeches!!!! Oreo:I think I should stay In Because It Was The First Challange and I will try to be better in the future. The reason Why its sucked is cuz i thought it was due. Mrodd: No comment. We all know Ill win the next challeneg and the one after that, then the following one, all the way up until the finals ( Ok maybe not all... but most ;) ) Oreo:That's Like 10 Challanges away. So Don't Get Too Cocky. Mrodd: Being Cocky is the only way to win. Oreo:No It's Not. The Ingredent's need to win: Nice-ness,Loalty,And Good Drawing skills Aimers: Maybe I should vote Mrodd of for being a threat ;) Hmmm Maybe Mrodd: I got a D- How is that a threat? Oreo:Being Cocky About Being good is a Threat Aimers: LOL, Nvm My vote is still 11347 :-/ I would feel really bad REALLY if I voted him off and I hope he will take that into consideration if I am in the bottom two xD Owenandheatherfan: With 3 votes Oreo is out! Challenge 2 Okay, your challenge is to dress any Total Drama character in a canon superhero, or a fanon superhero. You can not steal ideas from Super-Hero ID, or else you will get an F. Also now that there are even contestants, there will be teams.(Which will be posted later) Week Two Chat Mrodd: Whatsa a Can Superhero? Aimers: I think he means real or made up super hero :) Tanner: That's probably right. I was at a movie, so I didn't get to vote... Mrodd: Oh..... Fun. v,v Aimers: Mine is done already O_O Because I made it two hours ago xDDD Oatmeal: I'll do this.. later. :D Tanner: Working on it, this is going to drive me nuts. Not as nuts as the two boys screaming now, but nuts. Good thing I like nuts. XD Mrodd: No Comment... And its Week Two... Not One. HINT HINT Tanner: Week One Pictures? Tanner: Hey Aimers, your picture looks great! :D Aimers: Thanks xD I Didn't make a cape for reasons that, Duncan would never wear a cape XD Tanner: That is true. XD Aimers: Mrodd that looks awesome...But which total drama character is it? O_O Mrodd: Beth. Tanner: Mine is finished... It sucks... Oh, and Mrodd, it looks EPIC! Aimers: Beth?! O__O Well, now that you mention it, I do see the similarities xDD Mrodd: xD Thanks :) And Aimers.... I worked very hard to make sure she didn`t xD Aimers: Your welcome :) NOW COMPLIMENT ME >:) Jk O__O Tanner: POSTED! Yep, mine sucks... XD Mrdd: I love both of yours! I wish I would have done something liek that * Sighs* Aimers: Everyone's so far is awesome XD Tanner: Thank you! Lindsay's still got her boots 'cause she's Lindsay, gotta be fashionable while saving... Lipgloss and small animals? XD I think that Flower Girl looks AWESOME! I can't draw like that on mine. Hey, has anyone noticed that the only other person who's spoken on this chat (besides us) so far is Oatmeal? Where's everyone else? AND WHY DO I TALK A LOT!? XD I'm writing a fanfiction with Total Drama, so that's why I do the question thing... XD Tanner: Hey! TannerROXS! You talk a lot! Tanner: STOP INSULTING MYSELF ME! GF120:AWESOME! I have the perfect idea for this challenge! EBGR: When is this challenge due? GF120: I don't know. But what do you think about mine? Owenandheatherfan: SO SORRY GUYS! This challenge is due next Friday! GF120:Ok! I'm ready. But plz, start the episode on Friday,ok? Oatmeal: I don't think.. this one is good D: Zorro is a superhero. Like batman. Yes Zorro is a Superhero in fact not only does Zorro have his own comic books being printed right now. also Zorro inspired Bruce Wayne to become Batman because his family was leaving the theater after seeing a Zorro film on the night they were killed. so yes if Batman is a Superhero witch he is, Zorro is a Superhero, one of the first masked Superheroes. Tanner: Mine looks crappy compared to everyone else's... I'm bein' voted out, I can sense it... GF120:Tanner, Lindsay is so cool! Anyway, what do you think of mine? Oatmeal: What do you guys think of mine? GF120:It's really cool! I suppose that he is Alejandro,right? Ugh, I really want to know your opinion guys, because i'm here with so many talented users, and i feel that i'll be eliminated early... Oatmeal: Your a GREAT artist. GF120:No,not as you. Tanner: Thanks GF120 :) I think everyone's look FREAKIN' EPIC! And GF120, you ARE a great artist! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay better than this kid I know... He's 12 and CAN'T COLOR INSIDE THE FLIPPIN' LINES! GF120, it's really good :D GF120:Thanks guys... But I can't wait till TDISF and EBGR have done their designs! They are awesome artists, like you! Tanner: Thanks again :) And I KNOW! I wonder why they're doin'... Hey guys! If you want, you can do a supervillian too! >:D If you wanted to do a supervillian, then you can delete your pic, and make another. ^^ 'Owenandheatherfan Is ' 21:45, March 26, 2011 (UTC) And a sidekick too :) 'Owenandheatherfan Is ' 21:48, March 26, 2011 (UTC) EBGR: Owenandheatherfan, I had to post my entry on you talk page since I will not let me add it to the gallery for some reason. Owenandheatherfan: Okay I put it up. EBGR: Thanks :) Zoomer: Me too, Owenandheatherfan, It wont let me put it in the gallery, so I`ll put it on your talk page. Thanks! Owenandheatherfan: Guys we have a new judge! It's Tdifan24! But PLEASE call him Jake! Jake: Sup everyone. I'm Jake, or Tdifan24, but please call me Jake. Also, don't ask me what I think of yours, as you can see at the end of the week. Just wanted to introduce myself! :D Tanner: Hiya Jake! Nice to meet 'cha! I'm Tanner! :D Jake: Nice to meet you Tanner! Tanner: Considering no one's got a real topic going on... Does anyone know anyone who's got a parrot with a weird name, or is it just my sister and I? We have a parrot named Ducky... O_O EBGR: Jakey! Jake: Sup EBRG! EBGR: I thought you were leaving. *hugs Jake* Jake: Read my blog on ff wiki XP. *hugs EBGR* EBGR: Ok! Will do! :D Puppy: Could you put mine up too! THANKS! Tanner: Geez, why is the wikia being a villian and not letting people post pictures!? Someone should've made a superhero to stop them... XD Lol, but I have no problem putting them up ^^ 'Owenandheatherfan Is ' 01:11, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Vokloko: Come on people! Post your entries! Jake: The challenge should've been marvel superheroes to help users upload pics! :3 O-JAKE! That was the next challenge... >_< Jake: *is about to cry* I didn't know i'm sorry D: Tanner:...Why not delete what he said? Then nobody else'll know... O- lol I was just joking, the next challenge is WAY different xD Week Two Pictures SuperGuy.png|Aimers' Entry Of Batman Duncan :D Eh.png|Mrodd... I know. Problems. SUPA LINDSAY!.png|TannerROX's entry of Lindsay as Little Lupa IzzyToxicWaste.png|Izzy as Toxic Waste (GF120's entry) Zoro.png|Zoro, from Mask of Zoro, by Oatmeal. He's a hero! CourtneyMsCITWomanByEBGR.png|Courtney-Miss C.I.T Woman!-By EBGR Screen shot 2011-03-27 at 7.34.11 AM.png|DEVIL DJ! (Vokloko's entry) Heather pants.PNG|Heather as Captain Underpants by Toadeh. XD SurferGirl2.jpg|Zoomer72-Bridgette as Super Surfer Girl! EVILLAHEATHER.jpg|Heather as MRS EVILL!!! Week Two Judging Okay, first up, teams! =) : The Screaming Artists :* Aimers :* Oatmeal :* TannerROX :* GF120 :* TDISF :* EBGR : The Killer Recolors :* Toadeh :* Mrodd :* Zoomer72 :* Puppyboy :* Vokloko :* INSF12 Got it? And now for the judging! The Screaming Artists :* Aimers-''' Great! I like this mainly for the fact that you took yourself into Duncan's shoes and said to yourself, "Wait. Duncan would never wear a cape!" Also, I love the drawing. Great job! A!' :* '''Oatmeal- '''Well, not as great as your last one, but still okay. I like Zorro, but it's the pic that matters. Meh. Not that great. Al looks a little weird BTW. '''C' :* TannerROX- '''This looks...ADORABLE!!!. Great job! :D Lindsay looks great in the bunny ears, and I love her bangs. Definently improved! ;) Great! '''B+ :*'GF120-' This is...wow. Just...wow. This is definently the best one so far. I love the fact that she's toxic. Her cape is amazing, and this is very creative, since you used the fact when Izzy went into the toxic bin in the episode of TDWT when Bridgette got eliminated. VERY good. A+ :*'TDISF- '''No pic. :*'EBGR- Okay, I don't like this, because the costume has nothing to do with her superhero alli. Her name is "The C.I.T," but nowhere on there, do I see anything C.I.T related. 'C- ' '''The Killer Learners *'Toadeh- '''BEST. ONE. This is SO what I was looking for! xD I love the superhero (don't judge me), and you are very creative for using bald Heather! xD '''A++++++++++++++++ '(you get the idea :P) *'Mrodd- '''Umm. Yeah you really showed it to me. o_O One, when I first saw it, I didn't even know it was Beth, until I read your comment. Second, this does not look anything like Beth. I realize you used her Camp TV design, but I said TOTAL DRAMA...not Camp TV. '''C-' *'Zoomer72-' I like her swim suit, and the olors are VERY mellow...I love it! B+ *'Puppyboy-' Umm, seriously? This is very messy.' D' *'Voklokko- '''This is really better than your last one! DJ looks A LOT like a supervillian! '''B' *'INSF12- '''No pic. Okay, so the Screaming Students won, and the Killer Learners lost! Vote at the bottom! Oh, and everyone who did not submit a pic, you have one strike. If you get two strikes, you're out! Week Two Voting Okay, the Killer Learners, you guys have to vote off ONLY Mrodd, INSF12, or Puppyboy.VOTE! Mrodd: INSF Zoomer: INSF! Puppy: INSF. (ill be neater next time!) Toadeh: How did we lose when I got an A++++++++++++++++? xDDD Anyways, I vote INSF. '''Jake: Well, that's enough votes for INSF to leave. Sorry about not being on, my mom forgot to pay the bill. So again, i'm pretty sorry about not being on, and I hope you can let me stay' O-You guys lost because even though Toadeh got an A, the other team had better grades, overall. And, yeah, INSF is out. Challenge will be up shortly. ^^ Mrodd And Ill win this challenge. Zoomer: Ya, go Killer Recolors! Tanner: So... Well, I'm apparently not voting... XD And I wasn't on because this thing was being a meanie... That and I couldn't get on because of personal reasons *cough* Little sister spilled juice on the rug, I got in trouble *cough* Sorry, bad cough. XD And, YAY!!! A B+!!! I'M SO HAPPY :D Week 3 Challenge Three Okay! Your challenge for today is to draw a Total Drama character as a Dragon Ball Z character. (If you don't know what that is, well. There's a thing called Google, ya know. -_-) BTW, Aimers has immunity, because he is on vacation. Go! You have till next Friday! ' Week Three Chat Mrodd:..... I hate these challeneges v,v '''O- Then quit. You make pictures, and then when I judge them, you get angry at me because I said the truth. -_-' Mrodd: >.> I dont get angry. Just dont like the challenges, they are used in almost every art camp. SO this camp is not original, and bland. 'In what camp do you have to draw DBZ pics?? 'Owenandheatherfan Is ''' 22:28, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Toadeh- Hey, I have a character on the FF wiki who's obsessed with DBZ, do you think I could recolor him instead? XDDD Err...no...:P 'Owenandheatherfan Is ' 18:56, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Toadeh: A'ight, doing Vegeta... Week Three Pictures Week Three Judging